wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kalecgos
Kalecgos jest jednym z niewielu błękitnych smoków, które przetrwały. Poddany wielkiego Aspekta Malygosa. Woli ukrywać się pod postacią półelfa o przybranym imieniu 'Kalec'. Niebieskie smoki miały najwięcej wspólnego z magią ze wszystkich swych braci, więc Kalec posiadał moce czarownika i siłę wojownika. Po Wojnie Nexus Kalecgos stał się w pewnym sensie doradcą Wyrmrest Accord. Biografia 'Słoneczna Studnia' Kalecgos był młodzieńcem, kiedy Malygos wysłał go do Quel'Thalas, by zbadał co pozostało z mocy Słonecznej Studni, o której mówiono, iż była zupełnie zniszczona przez Plagę. Został on złapany podczas tej wyprawy przez krasnoldzkiego łowcę smoków - Harkyna Grymstone'a, a wydostać się pomogła mu Anveena Teague, która żyła ze swoimi rodzicami niedaleko Tarren Mill. Kiedy udało im się uciec z sideł łowców smoków, spotkali jednego z ważnych członków Plagi, zdrajcę elfów - Dar'Khana. Poszukiwał on resztek mocy Słonecznej Studni, by użyć jej dla włanych celów. Wtedy z pomocą przybyła narzeczona Kalecgosa - Tyrygosa. Po kolejnej konfrontacji z upartym napastnikiem, przyłączył się do nich paladyn Jorad Mace. Szukając sposobu na usunięcie zaczarowanych pierścieni, które zdrajca elfów im nałożył, wyruszyli do Ostępów. Tam po raz kolejny musieli walczyć, tym razem nie tylko zostali zaatakowani przez jaszczura mrozu. Anveenę znalazł tauren Trag Highmountain, który zaniósł ją do barona Valimara Mordisa. Nieumarły wyczuł, iż Anveena ma wielką moc i chciał jej użyć do własnych celów. Niedługo potem Dar'Khan powrócił, by ją ostatecznie porwać do Quel'Thalas. Kalec, Tyri i Jorad urządzili pogoń do zniszczonego królestwa elfów. Na początku zostali złapani, ale potem oswobodził ich Lor'themar Theron, wraz ze swym porucznikiem Halduronem i grupą komandosów. Kalec odkrył, że Anveena była avatarem Słonecznej Studni i pomógł w ostatecznej walce zniszczyć Dar'Khana. Po całym zdarzeniu, uwolniony Korialstrasz - pierwszy małżonek panującej Alexstraszy, czerwony Aspekt - wytłumaczył, iż stworzył iluzję, którą była Anveena, by ocalić chociaż część z energii i mocy Słonecznej Studni. Kiedy Lor'themar oświadczył, iż będzie chronił Anveenę zawsze, Kalec zrobił to samo i stał się jej strażnikiem. Prawdopodobnie po tym zdarzeniu Kalec i Anveena zostali kochankami. Kalecgos, dotrzymując danego słowa, pomagał Anveenie, gdy ta asystowała przy odbudowie kraju krwawych elfów. NIedługo potem, zdradziecki książę Kael'thas, powrócił wraz z siłami Płonącego Legionu. Kalec nie mógł nic zrobić, gdy Legion porwał Anveenę w celu użycia jej siły do przywołania Kil'jaedena do świata Azerothu. Kalecgos ze swoją kompanką Madrigosą próbują udaremnić tę próbę, ale niestety został opętany przez Przerażającego Lorda Sathrovarr the Corruptor. 'Płaskowyż Słonecznej Studni' W raidzie na Płaskowyżu Słoneczej Studni apotykamy Kalecgosa, walczącego dosłownie na dwóch frontach. "Fizyczny" - gdy jeden z graczy angażuje się w walkę ramię w ramię z błękitnym smokiem w realnym świecie. Chwilę po dołącczeniu się do Kalecgosa, portal otwiera się bardziej i staje się mroczniejszy. Można tam zobaczyć smoka w formie półelfa walczącego z Sathrovarrem. By ukończyć tę przygodę, gracz musi jednocześnie pomoc Kalecowi w zabiciu przeciwnika, a także okiełznać jego smoczą formę, by pomóc mu się uwolnić. Potem Kalecgos pomaga graczom w walce przeciwko Kil'jaeden'owi, kiedy to Anveena poświęca się, by zatrzymać Władcę Demonów przed wtargnięciem do Azeroth. 'Grim Batol i Później' Po stracie Anveeny, Kalec był załamany, w efekcie czego został wysłany, by zbadać sprawę Grim Batol. Kalecgos nie był jedynie poruszony z powodu Anveeny, ale przyczynił się do tego również Malygos, z którym się nie zgadzał. W Grim Bristol, Kalecgos przyłączył się do czerwonego smoka Korialstrasza. Z początku zachowanie Kaleca wobec małżonka panującej Alexstraszy było raczej wrogie; oskarżył Krasusa o ingerencję, a szczególnie o stworzenie Anveenie iluzji życia, mimo że wiedział, jak to wszystko się skończy.Noc Smoka, 96-97 W salach Grim Batol, Kalec i Krasus spotkali czarnego smoka Singtharię, aktualnie zwaną Sinestrą, która tworzyła nową grupę smoków. Pracując razem, nierzadko z żalem; dwa smoki z pomocą Rhonina, Veressy, Roma, kapłanki draenei - Iridi, i podsmoka Zzeraku, pokonali Sintharię i jej stworzenie - smoka zmierzchu Dargonaxa. Iridi zginęła w finalnym starciu a Kalec osobiście zatroszczył się o przywrócenie jej ciała do Outland. Kiedy został zapytany przez Krasusa, czy Malygos pozwoli mu wyruszyć do Outland, Kalec odpowiedział, że z pozwoleniem czy bez niego wyruszy tam, gdyż ostatnim życzeniem Iridi było zobaczyć Outland raz jeszcze i zasługiwała ona na to, by pochować ją właśnie tam. thumb|right|Kalec w Wyrmrest Temple Nie wiadomo, gdzie Kalecgos wyrzuszył po tym wydarzeniu, podobnie z Wojną Nexus - nikt nie wie, po czyjej stronie był. Jednakże najprawdopodobniej nie posłuchał on rozkazów Malycgosa. Pamiętał on o decyzji Aspektu, która wywołała w nim wstręt (chodzi o wymordowanie wszystkich śmiertelnych powiązanych z magią).Noc Smoka, 163 'Przekucie Quel'Delar' Kalecgos, aktualnie ambasador błękitnych smoków w Wyrmrest Accord, pojawia się w komnacie Alexstraszy w Świątyni Jaszczurów w Patchu 3.3.0, stojąc obok Lorda Ithariusa. Podczas zadania , jednego związanego z odbudowaniem Quel'Delar, Kalec występuje przed Krasusa, który w tym momencie mówi do gracza. Kalec kwestionuje próbę przekucia ostrza, przeczuwając, że śmiertelni nie będą wyjątkowo mocni, aby go dzierżyć. Przypomina także fakty zwiazane z silnymi brońmi stworzonymi przez smoki, które odwróciły się przeciw nim. Daje gwarancję, że nie będzie interweniował, jeśli śmiertelni przekują ostrze, ale ostrzega, że będzie ich bacznie obserwował. Zadania Kalecgos jest połączony z zadaniami: * * * Galeria Sunwell1Cover.jpg|Kalecgos i Anveena na okładce mangi. Kalec halfelf.jpg|Kalec w swojej półelfiej formie. Kalec dragon.jpg|Kalec w swojej prawdziwej formie. Kalecgos Dragon Form.jpg|Kalecgos w WoWie. Cytaty thumb|right|Kalecgos w swojej półelfiej formie na [[Magisters' Terrace|Tarasie Mistrza.]] (W srodku Tarasu Mistrza) :Nie bój się, . Nasz koniec będzie taki sam. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Kim jesteś? :Jestem Kalecgos, błękitnym smokiem. Oglądałem odradzające się moce Słonecznej Studni przez pewien czas, ale teraz widzę, że jego moc może zapoczątkować koniec naszego świata! Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png W czym moglibyśmy ci pomóc? :Pokonanieg Kael'thasa jest zadaniem wartym poświęcenia. :Poza tym, jeśli jesteś w stnaie zorganizować armię, jest wiele zła w Słonecznej Studni, przeciw któremu można by ją skierować. :Być może powinniśmy się tam ponownie spotkać. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Co sprowadza cię do Słonecznej Studni? : Ja i mój przyjaciel przybyliśmy tu, by uratować młodą kobietę przed Mistrzem Legionu, Kil'jaedenem i jego wstrętnym przywołańcom. :Odkryliśmy, że Kael'thas próbuje przywołać Kil'jaedena z pomocą Słonecznej Studni. :Za ten świat, który nie może przepaść! Zrobię wszystko, by to się nie stało. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Nie jesteś tutaj sam? :Madrigosa była mi kompanką w tej podróży, ale się od siebie oddaliliśmy w Słonecznej Studni. Oby los był dla niej łaskawym. Plik:GossipGossipIcon.png Czego Kil'jaeden mógł chcieć od zwykłej śmiertelniczki? :Anveena nie jest zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, . Ci, którzy poznali jej prawdziwą naturę, skończyli z niczym, próbując ją posiąść. Ona raz mnie uratowała i odtąd pragnę zwrócić jej przysługę. Ciekawostki *Epicki off-hand nazwany może zostać zakupiony w Shattrath City za ( ). Ma kształt głowy błękitnego smoka. *Kalecgos jest również powiazany z Vandrilem z Tranquillien. Najwyraźniej miasto oczekuje czegoś od niego. Co ciekawe, Vandil nazywa go 'Kalecgos', a nie 'Kalec'. Referencje Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Wyrmrest Accord de:Kalecgos en:Kalecgos es:Kalecgos fr:Kalecgos